Unbreakable Heat
by ElleloveMax85
Summary: When Sam Uley and Billy Black think it's to dangerous for Jacob to stay in La Push due to the pheromones he's producing, they send him to go live with Charlie and Bella Swans. The only bad part about that is Vampires stay in the area and Jacob Black is in heat.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: An Unbreakable Heat

**Author**: BRN25/Ellelovemax85

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: When Sam Uley and Billy Black think it's to dangerous for Jacob to stay in La Push due to the pheromones he's producing, they send him to go live with Charlie and Bella Swans. The only bad part about that is Vampires stay in the area and Jacob Black is in heat.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the charters

**Warnings**: First off Slash people. So if you don't like it don't read it. Also AU, because let's face it, we already read the books let's do something different with charters that Stephanie Meyers thought up. Male/Male/Male (threesome) relationships. As well as female slash Female/Female. Might be some Male pregnancies (M-preg) as well.

**Chapter One: Runaway**

_-Run, run, run away. Lost, lost, lost my mind, (I'd) like you to stay. Want you to be my prize. I was feeling sad, can't help looking back. Highways flew by... Run, run, run away. No sense of time (I'd) like you to stay. Want keep you inside. All along, not so strong without these open arms. Hold on tight. All along, not that strong without these open arms. Lie beside. All along, not so strong without these open arms. Ride beside. (Runaway, By Yeah Yeah Yeah.)_

**-Friday-Saturday-**

**-Jacob Pov-**

When I think about how it happen, how everything change some time it scares me. No one told me this could happen. I mean, I figured as much for a girl werewolf, but a boy werewolf? This made everything more difficult. I was a boy for god sakes and straight; might I add. Who knew being me and what I was fated and destined for were written to make my life suck. I just wish I was some were else, some one else then to feel these emotion of troublesome. These pheromones I was producing where making my pack go crazy. So Sam talked it over with my father Billy Black, Sam was the Alpha of the pack; he thought it might be good if I went and stayed with Bella Swan and her Father Charlie for the reminder of the year until this (oh god it had a name; Heat Season) was over and I would be able to go back home.

So here I was in my new room a cross from Bella's bedroom. Looking around it was lot bigger then my old room back at my father's house. My bed sat by the window, and my desk stood to the side of the open door that leads out to the hall. My closet was full of clothes and shoes. My small radio stood on top of shelves next to my closet with books on the second shelves. There was a small end-table next to my bed with a clock on it and lamp. Yep this was my room, plan and simple just how I liked it.

Walking back out of my room, I meet Bella in the middle of the hall as we smiled at each other. The only good thing about moving in with Bella and Charlie; was knowing Bella knew what I was and what was happening to me. So the socially awkward stage that I was in with Charlie wasn't happening between my best-friend and I. The only down side I could really see is that the Vampires that are my mortal enemy now knew I was on their turf. Thank God it was Friday; because starting on Monday school was going to blow if I had to go with a bunch of leeches.

Morning came to soon casting light into my room waking me from my sleepless slumber. Stretching I let my hands hit the back of the wall as I yawn before pulling the covers over my head to get a couple more Z's before it was time to face the music. I might have just laid there for two minutes before the door to my room was slam towards the wall and a pressure was on top of my stomach weighing me down.

"Jake it's almost noon get up!" Bella said in cheerful voice as she pulled the covers down from my head. This is what I remember most about our time together. Her always being happy, there was never a dull-moment between us. She was the yin to my yang; we went together like Mac and Cheese. "What time is it?" I asked as she got off of me, and moved toward the side of the bed. "About ten-thirty, I thought since you're here we could hang out maybe go to the mall. There's this book shop I want to stop in to do some research on this project I'm doing for science. You don't mind coming with me do you?" she asked with a smile on her face as she give me the puppy dog eyes as if I had the heart to tell her no.

"Sure sure, Hell Bells." I say as I get up. For some reason this is the first time I don't feel the need to be careful and fully clothed like I have been.

"Great! I put some clothes in the bathroom for you also, there's some coffee made when you get done showering. So hurry up, I wanted to be in Port Angles before two." Bella says as she walks out of my room closing the door behind her.

I take a long shower enjoying the feel of the warm water going down my heated skin even though my temperature is way over hundred most of the time. Washing my hair with Bells fruity shampoo; I make a mental note to buy some male hygiene products. Just because I'm the first male in hundred years to go through a female werewolf heat, doesn't mean I want to smell like a walking bowl of fruit. "Hell No!" I say out load to no one but myself as I get out of shower and change into the clothes Bella picked out for me.

It's an hour before we actually leave Bella's home. We head to Port Angeles with windows down and sun beating down on our arms and face no words are exchange, there's no need to fell up the space with useless words or noise. I think this is why Bella and I get a long so well, why our friendship last so long even when she lived with her mom back in Phoenix, Arizona. We didn't need works to know what the other was feeling or thinking. We knew each other mood and darkest secrets.

"Jake…" Bella says my name like a question instead of just asking her question. It's in the nervous why that she bits her lower lip that I know she has a question that she been thinking about for a while. If nothing else Bella Swan is predictabl.

I was waiting for her to get the nerve to ask me about this problem that sent me to her and Charlie for awhile now. "Just ask Bella," I say looking at her from the corner of my eyes. She frowns for a moment. I try to smile so she doesn't feel that I'm upset with her.

"Well you see, I did some research on because it's like a magic," I laugh at her use of google and magic in the same sentences.

"Magic huh?" I laugh once more.

She frowns as she focuses more on the road as she drives. "Anyways, I did some research on google and it said when heat season hits female wolves, it's mating season. During February through March, an overwhelming need to be sexual occurs, " Her faces heats up at the words of sexual and I have half the nerve to laugh if that overwhelming sexual needs wasn't the reason I was sent away from my home. "What I don't understand is why yours is lasting much longer then a normal mating season would and that you're a male an all."

I'm a little taken back by all the research Bella did to find out what was happening to me when my so call pack members or brothers where to busy trying to mount me then help to find out why I smelt different to them.

"I'm not really sure why I'm going through this. Just that one morning I smelled like wood and pine and the next Quil trying to pounce on me because I smell like lavender and raspberries. They said I was producing these pheromones that where calling to them to…" I trail off as a flash back of Quil 'trying to mount me in front of the pack took over my sight; the only ones I think that weren't effected by my new smell and heat were Sam, because he imprinted on Emily and Leah because she hated me with a passion for some reason. Either ways Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared were all trying to have me flat on my back within minutes of smelling me. Thank god Sam showed up when he did. Even young Seth was trying to molest me.'

"Anyways normally the heating season or mating season whatever you want to call it only last for two months, but it might last for four or a year. That's why Sam and Billy worry about what the others would do if Sam wasn't around." I said as Bella nodes her head.

"It must be hard being the only one going through this. Hell who has gone through this." Bella says as I just nod.

"Yeah!" looking back out the window I think about my life and where it's head. I'm still a virgin for god sake. No first kiss, no second basic taste... virgin.

All I used to think about was when I was going to lose it, now I'm worried about how someone going to take it.

"Where's a chastity belt when you need one?" I asked a s Bella snorts with laughter.

"Yeah," she giggles. I can't help but smile at her laugh. "Well at lest they can't past the border!" Bell whispers after the laughter died down and the tension returns.

She had a point even though she didn't understand why my pack couldn't past the border, but I couldn't go home until I stopped smelling like this.

"You don't say!"

**TBC**

**Author Notes**:_ I'm back Bitches... This must be the motto or something cause I've started writing again. I'm going to be posting all same chapters of my story only it'll be editor or changes here and there. Most people wanted this back so since Breaking Dawn part to Is coming out I thought I finish my saga I started. Any ways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reblog it if you like!_

**_-B_**


	2. Unbreakable Heat

**Title**: An Unbreakable Heat

**Author**: BRN25/Ellelovemax85

Rating: M

**Summary**: When Sam Uley and Billy Black think it's to dangerous for Jacob to stay in La Push due to the pheromones he's producing, they send him to go live with Charlie and Bella Swans. The only bad part about that is Vampires stay in the area and Jacob Black is in heat.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the charters

**Warnings**: First off Slash people. So if you don't like it don't read it. Also AU, because let's face it, we already read the books let's do something different with charters that Stephanie Meyers thought up. Male/Male relationships (Threesome with males). As well as female slash Female/Female. Will be Male pregnancies (M-preg) as well.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Three Chords And the Truth**

**-On a highway bound for nowhere I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, As I pulled in for another tank of freedom. With a hundred miles behind me**

**And a million more to go. I was trying' to put some distance between us. I turned on the radio. And a voice came over sweet and low. And I didn't know the tears were gonna start, but what amazed me even more. Is I'd never heard that song before, but somehow I knew each word by heart. (Three Chords And the Truth. By Sara Evans.)**

**-Sunday Afternoon-**

**-Jacob's Pov-**

Sunday rolls by in a haze. After going shopping with Bella on Saturday, I was happy to have a quiet Sunday by myself as Bella had to work. She worked most of the day so when she came home a little after noon she was too tired to do anything but sleep due to Monday bringing school with it. So for a past time, I did research on wolves heating season and trying to avoid hanging out with Charlie who was watching the basketball game between Michigan State who killed Louisville by two points; 30 to 27.

That lasted for a couple of hours until the need for fresh air was calling to me. Telling Charlie, I was going to go for a walk in the woods, I watched as he pondered whether letting me out of the house was such a good idea, until I whined. "But Charlie I've been in this house all day. I need fresh air."

He gave me a look before taking a sip of his beer, "Fine just be back before midnight you have school tomorrow." He said turning his eyes back to another game.

Nodding, I ran out of the back door before he could change his mind. I walked around the woods for a while just taking in the fresh air and the noise of the small animals around me. For a moment I felt that edge I've been caring around leave me. It was like all I needed was a breath of fresh air. I wasn't sure how long I'd been walking until I stopped in a clearing where the sun was hidden by clouds in the sky. It was breathe taking, the clearing I came across. There were trees everywhere, green covered the land with mossy flakes that spread for miles in the forest. Blue, purple and violet color flowers layered the ground giving it a soft touch to the clearing. Laying down I took my shoes off before my head hit the forest ground behind me.

Sighing I closed my eyes as I let the quietness wash over me. Why couldn't things be easy for me? Why couldn't I feel as safe with my pack as I felt right now? I missed them, I hated to be apart from them but being with them wasn't safe. It was much harder being away from them then I originally thought it would be. But I had to keep my distance so they wouldn't turn into something they could no longer look in the mirror at.

I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew daylight was gone and the stars where out playing with the moon in the sky. Judging by the moon placement in the sky it was only a little after six-thirty. Pulling out my phone just to make sure, I called Charlie to check in and let him know I was going to stay out a little longer and that I'd be back before midnight.

As soon as I hung up the phone I felt this presence around me. Taking in a deep breath of air through my nose; something sickeningly sweet floated to it. It was sweet like cherry candy and melted honey. Standing up I felt the weight on me before I saw the blur.

"Agh get off me Leech." I yelled feeling his hands lock my arms above my head. Looking up into liquid gold- no topaz colored eyes, my eyes widened at the one who held me down. Everything slowed down, my hearing, my breathing, my heart. It was as if the haze that was over my eyes before was gone, and all I saw was a glow wrapped around this person that held me close. The ties that once held me to this earth were gone, "Jasper," I whispered as I felt a calmness wash over me.

My body went slack in his arms as his eyes moved from lips back to my eyes. "Yes Jacob?" he whispered right back at me in a musical-like voice that had me frozen for a moment.

"Please get off me." I said once more only softer.

He gave me a look before slowly moving away from me. Sitting up slowly I watch as he kneel before me. "Why do you smell different?" Jasper asked as his sniffed the air. "Why is your scent so pleasant to me now?" Jasper whispered once more.

I stiffened as he moved closer, not close enough to touch but to smell me better. Though I knew I could no longer deny Jasper of what he wanted he still frighten me slightly cause Jasper was one of those vampires that could manipulate emotion, change them, and give the victim his own or whatever he wanted.

"Jasper this isn't you!" I whispered as he brought his eyes back to mine. Jasper slipped between my open legs to press into me; to hold me tighter against his body.

"You're in heat?" he whispered across my lips. Not kissing me just hovering above my lips, and I blushed.

"For your pack to let you go when you're in heat is a shame," He says as he kisses me slowly but strongly. "You have no idea the urges I have right now…" Jasper says as he trails his lips along my neck.

I felt an overwhelming surge of lust hit me, "You make me want to take you here and now," Jasper whispers his voice thick with desire as he kisses me once again. "But I'll wait! It'll be so much better when you're ready," Jasper's hands slip under my shirt to feel my hips and stomach as I squirm; but there was no movement to remove my clothes. '_thank god_,' I thought.

"Yes it'll definitely be worth the wait," Jasper says pulling me on top of him as he cradles my head back for better access to my mouth, to my body. The kiss he lays on my lips is full of promises that wouldn't be broken on his side. Nipping at my lower lip, I gasp as he snuck in his tongue touching mine. He dominated me in every way but mating.

I must have been in shock because I didn't fight him or complain as he carried me through the forest until Charlie's house came into view again. It was past eight o'clock. I could tell by the moon looking smaller in the sky as Jasper passed the clearing of forest that meets Charlie's land. Jasper walks to my side of the house where my bedroom lays. He crawls through my bedroom window. I barely remember him telling me to sleep before I was out with a cold kiss being pressed to my temple.

-Monday Morning-

I woke up with my alarm in my ear and Bella knocking on my door to get up. Looking around, I looked at the window in my room to find it closed. '_That must have been a crazy dream_,' I thought because I couldn't remember coming home. Getting out of bed and heading to my closet; I pull out clothing for school. Today was my first day at Fork's High School. The only bad problem I could see was Bella was a junior and we had no classes together.

"Jacob get up we're going to be late." Bella yells from downstairs as I walk to the door on the left from Bella's room to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I change into a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Brushing out my wet hair, I tie it into a pony tail on the back of my neck. Brushing my teeth I walk back into my room to put my shoes on and grab my backpack before I walk downstairs to see Bella at the table with a bowl of cereal and coffee. Bella finishes her cereal and places her bowl in the sink.

"Hurry, you still need to get your class schedule." Bella nags me.

"Just because you want to get to class on time and flirt with whoever you flirt with doesn't mean I wanted to get to school on time," I say as Bella flushes red. I stare at her for a moment going over the words I just spoken to her. "Oh Hell Bells who's the lucky guy?" I grin at her as she frowns for a moment.

"…" she doesn't say anything just kind of stares at me.

"Okay who's the lucky _girl_ then?" I say and her eyes go wide.

"Am I that obvious?" Bella asked me. I'm shocked, and then kind of turned on, then weirded out because Bella is like my sister. "No…" I tell her after a while. "So who is she?" I ask as she smiles.

Her smile grows bigger as she thinks about the girl she likes. "Well she's in my class, well all of my classes actually; her name's Alice, she's a little weird, okay she's a little insane but totally cool. I really like her; she's not like anyone I've ever met before." Bella says and she still has this far away look on her face as she talks about her.

"You're in love with her?" I say shocked that I could read her so easily, that I knew her that well.

"I'm not sure; all I know is that I like her very much. Is it bad that I don't want to label what I feel for her?" She asks.

I shake my head, "No not at all, but what do I know about relationships. I'm being molested at the moment by my pack," I tell her, '_and in my dreams by vampires_.' I think.

"True." Bella says with a grin. "So are you ready?" she asked, and I nodded. I don't think I could eat anything even if I wanted to. Picking up my backpack once again we head out the house heading toward Bella's truck that I fixed back in the day. Turning around, I hear a squeak, and I turn around to see Bella on the ground spread eagle. Trying not to laugh I walk back over to her and help her up.

"Thanks Jake." She says with a sheepish smile and a blush as her cheeks go bright red.

"Anytime Hells Bells."

We get into her truck and the drive to school. The ride there is filled with talk of which teacher sucks and who to stay clear of. It may be a little after seven and classes don't start until eight. Bella finds a parking spot next to a really nice silver Volvo. The smell of vampire is all over. I try to hold in a shutter as I think about my graphic dream regarding Jasper Hale who was doing wicked things to me.

Grabbing my bag as I get out of the truck Bella meets me on my side with a bright smile. "Now all the focus is on you." She says as I look around. She's right, the focus is on me. As I look around I'm getting curious looks from everyone. "You'd think they'd never seen a native before." I whispered to Bella while walking past giggling girls who are staring at me.

Watching as Bella shakes her head, she pulls me to the front office. Bella talks for me while I look around the school. It's a little bigger then my school on La Push. The lady Bella was talking to about my class schedule has red hair and green eyes. Her voice is kind of raspy, as if she smoked a pack a day. "Here," Bella says handing me my school schedule. Looking it over I see I have art and auto shop, my two favorite classes that I'd stay awake for.

"Come on I'll show you to your locker and around school." She says pulling me alone with her. We walk the halls and Bella shows me to my locker and hers, and my locker is a little further from hers. We keep walking and she shows me where my first class is at. As we keep walking guys and girls are giving me the stink eye. One guy had the nerve to walk right up to me and say hi with a seductive smile playing on his life. As if I would go for that. I'm straight not once have I ever thought about another guy like that. As I think about why I'm here, I stiffen. I've been off my wolf game for a while. Maybe there's wolves that I don't know about and they can smell me. Then I remember there's only werewolf's on Quileute tribe land and can relax for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked as she placed her small hand on my forearm. I nod, telling her I'm just going to head to my first period class as the bell rings.

Bella nods walking away. Turning around, the halls are almost cleared as I head to my first period class. The halls are empty within minutes as I turn a corner. I'm almost to my classroom when I feel hands on me; pulling me into a dark classroom. Letting out a gasp I almost scream when I'm pushed up against a wall with hands that are not mine all over me. While a body is between my legs and I'm being pushed against the wall harder. I let out another huff of air as the body in front of me attacks the right side of my neck. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob." The voice says and I know that voice. It's the one voice of the one leech I can't stand.

"Edward!" I screech. He nibbles on my neck before sucking hard, making sure not to break the skin as I arch into his body of ice. "_Sto_…**Stop**!" I pant out.

He doesn't stop his treatment to my neck, and I have half the nerve to scream out rape.

"I would never… I would never do something like that," Edward says looking into my eyes as he lets go of me. And just like with Jasper, our eyes met and I felt everything slow down, my hearing, my breathing, my heart. It was as if the haze that was over my eyes before was gone as well, and all I could see was this bright glow of the person that stood close to me. Edward face had a frown on it as he looked into my dark eyes with his topaz ones. "You _imprinted_ on me," He question raising his hand towards my face but not touching me yet.

I can only nod as I look at him. "It was the same as Jasper… but this feels so much different from how Sam felt when he imprinted on Emily. It's not the same, imprints are only meant for one person, and I did the same thing to you that I did to Jasper," I whispered looking away from him.

His hand cold as ice brought my chin towards him so my eyes could meet his.

"We'll figure it out," He says in a voice that's all too serious as if he can see something inside me that even I can't see. He brings his lips to my forehead before moving them back down to my neck sucking once again, lightly this time, making my flesh swell with heat before he soothed it with his icy tongue. All I could do was pull him closer; clutching onto his shoulders as he speaks against my neck. "Jasper told me how divine you smelled, I didn't believe him at first. But then I smelled you as soon as you stepped out of the Bella's truck, to the front office, and all around school." He said sucking a little harder, "Why do you smell so good Jacob Black?"

Jasper and Edward must be able to smell my pheromones coming off of my body. '_They could smell that I was in heat. That's the only way they would want me in a sexual way_', "Put me down."

Edward stares at me for a while; he must have been reading my mind.

"I am." He answers me as he kisses my lips and I sigh. For once it felt like bliss to let some of this sexual-tension I felt go. He bites on my lower lip sucking on it, pulling my teeth apart to dip his tongue in my warm mouth. Sighing once again he lets his tongue probe mine and the grip on my neck makes me moan as he pushes me more into the wall with his body.

"_**You are mine**_." Edward whispered. I only stare because I can't register what he's talking about.

Edward couldn't have meant it. Jasper had already laid claim to me. "_**You are ours**_!" Edward whispered again. I find myself nodding as he placed me back on the ground. Edward pulled me against his body, his hands moving towards my hips as he placed another kiss to my lips. The kiss was sweet, long and gentle this time. We don't go to first period. Edward makes claim on the left side of my neck. He tells me the other side is for Jasper, all the while keeping me safe in his arms.

The only thing I'm worried about is what I'm going to tell Charlie for missing first period. '_It's not like I can really tell h__im I was in a dark classroom making out with a vampire_,' I think.

"That probably wouldn't go over so well," Edward says kissing my neck, as he pulled me more on top of him, before kissing my lips again. It was as if he couldn't get enough of me.

"You're telling me," I say looking at him. Then I think about my pack and how I'm fraternizing with the enemy.

"We're not your enemy, Jacob" Edward whispered. '_But you are_,' I can't help but think.

I'm worried; not in ten-thousand years has a werewolf been with a vampire. 'But I feel as if I'm betraying my pack mates. What would my pack do to them, to me, when they found out?' I think.

"They betrayed you Jacob, not the other way around. For them not to control themselves around you is a betrayal all the same. We…Jasper and I will have you as ours because they let you go. Don't worry, everything will work out fine," Edward tells me as he places a kiss to my forehead.

I stare at him long after the words are spoken before nodding. A deep fear sat in my bones. '_This was __going to end badly_,' I thought as I tried to pull away from him, only for him to pull me against his body once more.

"You are ours Jacob Black; nothing is going to hurt you while we still stand." Edward said in a voice that was hard but not harsh. I can see in his eyes he means every word he's spoken. I'm just worried about the fall they'll take to keep me.

* * *

Second through fourth period go by smoothly after Edward lets me go. It must have been hard for him because he kept growling the further I got away from him. Heading out of my fourth period English class I meet Bella by her locker.

"Mr. Matthews said you never came to first period. Where were you?" Bella asked as I leaned against the locker on the other side of hers.

I ponder my thoughts on whether to tell her the truth or not. '_No_,' I think. But have I ever lied to my best friend? '_Never_!'

"Bell… I'll tell you on the way home— cool?"

She stares at me for a while, her dark eyes searching mine. "As long as you tell me," She says. I nod a silent promise with my eyes. "Alright let's go to lunch," Bella says pulling me along.

We enter the cafeteria and it goes quiet just as I feel eyes on me. Walking toward the lunch line I whisper over to Bella, "Why are they all staring at me?"

She only smiles holding in a giggle at my uneasiness. "You're new. The highlight of gossip," She tells me. I nod picking up fries to eat and Cola to drink. I watch as Bella grabs a salad, apple/cranberry juice and an apple for lunch. For some reason I just wasn't as hungry as I once was on La Push. I used to be able to eat twice my size in body weight, lately I just felt like nothing sat well in my stomach to eat.

"Come on." Bella says heading toward a table that's full of adolescent teens when something, no someone stepped in front of her.

"Bella!"

I have the instinct to growl, but it's gone once Bella says the person's name.

"Alice." Bella smiles shyly at her. '_You're in love with her, Alice Cullen, a vampire_.' I think as I look over at Bella. '_Yep, she's in love_.'

"Alice, this is my best friend Jacob, Jacob this is Alice," Bella introduces us. I make no move to shake her hand and Alice nods. It's as polite as our kind can get with out being hostile.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to eat lunch with my family and me," Alice whispers. Her eyes are only for Bella. '_You mean have her for lunch_!' I think as I hear a chuckle to the side where their table is.

"Jacob's welcome as well." Alice tells her.

I watch as Bella nods her head with a smile. She does an about-face and heads toward their table that secluded from the rest of the human body of the cafeteria. The table has seven chairs, four of which are already taken by Edward and Jasper with a chair in between them. On Jasper's right sat a big vampire with dark brown hair that's cut short. '_He's huge_' I think. As I look at the girl next to him, she's beautiful, a little stuck up by the scowl on her face, but beautiful nonetheless. There's two chairs on her other side that meet Edward.

Alice pulls Bella to the two extra seats between Edward and the beautiful one. "Bella these are my brothers Edward, and Emmett and my cousin Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Alice says with a smile on her face. "Jacob I'm sure you know who everyone is."

Bella looks at me weird before I nod. After everyone said their greeting, I placed my food on the table as I take my seat between Edward and Jasper. They move toward me to make more room at the tiny table.

Stiffening, Jasper sent out wave after wave of calmness. "Don't do that." I whisper to Jasper. He stares at me for a moment before nodding. Picking up my French fry I pop it into my mouth as I listen to Bella and Alice talk about a paper that's due next Friday, as I thought about the issue I wouldn't be able to vice once I returned to my pack.

"You're not leaving us Jake." I look to my left towards Edward with a frown on my lips before my eyes went back to Bella to make sure she was still talking about whatever she was talking about with Alice.

"I'll do as I damn well please." I say looking into his eyes.

_I guess when they weren't touching me; the need to agree to every word spoken by them didn't have to be followed through._

"No," Jasper says touching my hand under the table; the way we were all sitting around the small table there was no space so we invaded each others.

"Yes." I said moving my hand away from his and standing up. Looking at Bella I told her I needed to use the restroom. Not waiting for a reply I was out of the cafeteria the same way I came in within seconds.

Maybe three minutes I was gone before I felt them on either side of me. Edward guided us to the dark empty room that he pulled me in during first period. I was pushed against the wall as Edward's body held me to it. "Don't!" I said in a harsh voice.

"And why not," Edward asked staring at me.

"Because I can't think when you're touching me!" I said out loud.

"Is that not the point?" Edward asked bringing his lips to my neck. He sucked gently before grazing his teeth against my flesh being careful not to break the skin. I felt my body being moved from the wall, to have another body behind me and two mouths on either side of my neck. I felt as if I was in a deepfreeze freezer.

"Ah,' I moan. They where inhaling my scent consuming me with lust I had never felt before. Hands that I couldn't be sure if they were Edwards or Jasper's moved to my hips; picked me up to wrap around their own hips as I was brought down with their body meeting their hard shaft with mine. Opening my eyes I was still in Edwards arms facing him, so his cock was just as hard as mine. I could feel just as hard as Jasper was as well and they barely touched me yet.

"When you're aroused the pheromones are heightened." Edward told me. I had no clue what he was saying, all I knew was my body needed something and only Jasper and Edward could give it to me. I don't remember when we ended up on the floor with Jasper or Edward on either side of me. But I do remember when ice cold hands touched my heated skin for the first time. It was as if their hands were putting out the flames with their touch. Arching back into Edward who was behind me now, I grasped Jasper's shoulder as I was hit with pure lust.

"He's still not ready Edward, don't push him." Jasper said as he moved his hips away from mine. I couldn't for the life of me understand what Jasper meant by that. '_Ready for what_,' I thought.

"You haven't hit your peak yet. We think in a couple of days or by Friday your body will be calling for us to take it. Take you for along time at that," Edward explains my thoughts with a grin playing on his lips.

'_So_ _that's what Jasper meant. I guess I was sending out more then just pheromones that had to do with my heat._' I thought as once again my lips where pried apart by Jasper dipping his tongue into my mouth. I could feel Edward lips on my neck once again.

* * *

Bella drove slowly from school home. The rain was beating down on the truck hard as if trying to make a song with the windows. "Are you ever going to tell me why you missed first period or space out like you have been since lunch?" Bella's voice floated to my ears I looked over at her.

Thoughts of what happened during lunch were still imprinted on my mind. Edward and Jasper said I had imprinted on them even though I knew I didn't. What happened was nothing like imprinting, it was something different. I wonder why I didn't feel it as strongly as when Sam imprinted on Emily. Jasper had said it was because I marked them. It was a marking of what's to come. Though they wouldn't tell me what's to come, not until after we consummated our bond; which frankly kind of scared me. Not only was I sending out pheromones that made my pack want to hump me, I was also calling the two vampires with my scent.

"Jacob are you going to answer me?" Bella asked, the frustration evident in her voice.

Taking a deep breath, "Well you see…" I started then trailed off for a moment trying to get my thoughts and wording together. "Well I kind of made out with Edward!" I say coming straight out and laying it down for her. She almost drove off the road.

"Bella…"

"…What"

We say at the same time. Bella got the truck back on the road as I make sure my seat-belt still in place. "Oh god my life flashed before my eyes." I whined.

I look over at her to find her face red, "Well you can't just tell me something like that and not expect a reaction." Bella tells me.

And she's right, "Any ways that's why I missed first period." I tell her. She nods before a look comes on her face; it looks like shock or understanding.

"Is Edward attracted to you because of your heat?" She asked. "I mean you were gone a whole period making out and lunch too. Wait a minute Jasper was gone as well." She tells me.

'_Shit_,' I was hoping she wouldn't notice that tiny part where both Edward and Jasper were gone.

Bell grins at me for a while. My face heats up in panic, "So Jaky, not only are you making out with Edward, you're flirting with Jasper Hale as well. Wow, you sure do move fast. I didn't even know you were gay." Bella says laughing.

"I'm not!" I yell, never have I ever been attracted to guys.

"Just Jasper and Edwards a-sexual, huh?" She mocks with a giggle in her voice as I blush once again. This was getting way out of hand; I don't think my face was ever going to leave that heat that was rising up with each comment that was made about Jasper or Edward.

"So what are we going to tell Charlie about me missing class," I ask changing the subject.

"You're in luck, Charlie never gets home until after six; just delete the message." Bella tells me with a smile.

"You put me through all that, just to tell me to delete the message. You're evil!" I say with a smile on my face.

"What can I say, I learn from the best" Bella says.

TBC

Hey yall as you know I'm rewriting this fan fiction, so nothing is the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: An Unbreakable Heat

**Author**: BRN25/Ellelovemax85

Rating: M

**Summary**: When Sam Uley and Billy Black think it's to dangerous for Jacob to stay in La Push due to the pheromones he's producing, they send him to go live with Charlie and Bella Swans. The only bad part about that is Vampires stay in the area and Jacob Black is in heat.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the charters

**Warnings**: First off Slash people. So if you don't like it don't read it. Also AU, because let's face it, we already read the books let's do something different with charters that Stephanie Meyers thought up. Male/Male relationships (Threesome with males). As well as female slash Female/Female. Will be Male pregnancies (M-preg) as well.

Author Notes: I wanna thank Sammi, for editing my story. Your Awesome.

**Chapter Three: When All is Said and Down**

** This song's going to you. The one who's so confused. The one who feels so used. You don't have to wait, for all this silly fate. For things you cannot make. Hey, what are you going to say? What are you going to do? When it's all said and done. I watched you from afar. Wishing on every star. Saving every penny. (Said and Done by Meiko)**

** Monday, After School**

**-Jacobs POV-**

We arrived back at home shortly with no worries, although the entire ride, Bella was persistent about getting answers from me. I avoided the questions she bombarded me all I could, and remained quiet in my seat. It didn't take her long to see the discomfort on my face, and much to my relief, dropped the subject almost immediately. It wasn't my intention to ignore Bella like that but her constant questions only confused me even further. The feelings I had for Edward and Jasper were developing more, and more each time I saw them. I wondered if it was the pull of the Imprint that got me feeling that way. I knew I was falling for them, and I pondered how soon it would be when they fall for me too.

I was pulled out of my musings when Bella turned the engine off, and heard her gathering her belongings from the backseat. I rushed out of her truck with my backpack slung over my shoulder and made my way to the front door. I quickly unlocked the door, and walked towards the phone on the living room. The school had just left a voice message not long ago, saying I was absent for my afternoon class. I deleted the message, and not bothering to wait for Bella to come in, I went to my room.

Dropping my backpack on the floor, I collapse on my bed feeling rather exhausted. From the other room, I could hear Bella rummaging through her drawers, then the shower going off. I lay comfortably on my back, and rested my arms behind my head. I relaxed to the sound of the rain pounding against the roof, and the trees thrashing wildly with the wind. My eyes began to close as I felt my body relaxed and my breathing becoming even.

A few minutes later, the door to my room opened, and I woke up to see Bella peering through my door. She wore her usual work clothes; black jeans and green shirt, which were tucked neatly underneath her jeans.

"There's left-over pizza in the fridge if you're hungry. Charlie called and he wanted me to tell you that he's staying over at your dad's house." She said as she ran her hands over her damp hair. She gripped the door knob with her other hand, preparing to close it.

"When will you be off?" I asked her. On most days, she wouldn't be back until late at night, and I wondered how she survived school with only a few hours of sleep.

She shrugged her shoulders and with a smile she said, "Not until midnight but I'll see you in the morning, Jake."

She waved her hand at me, saying goodbye, and closed the door at last. I listened to her footsteps on the wooden floor as it grew faint in the distance. I didn't need advance hearing to catch Bella's truck complain as she started the engine, her exhaust making an ear-splitting bang. I chuckled lightly at her. She really needed to get her truck fixed, especially that old, rusty exhaust.

Rolling over to my side, I close my eyes. Instantly, thoughts about Edward and Jasper raced through my head. Over the years, it became only me and my dad, and I was familiar to having just the two of us. Then having to phase for the first time, I met the rest of the pack, who soon came to be part of my family. They were like the brothers I never had, and were always there for me when I needed them. But somehow, it wasn't enough for me. I was missing something in my life, and the minute I imprinted on Edward and Jasper, they filled that longing inside me. I knew I'd just met the two but in that short period of time, I grew accustomed to their presence. Much so, that the further they were away from me, the more I longed for their touch. In some way being in their arms made me feel safe and secure. It seemed cliché at first, but what I felt between them was true. I pulled my blanket over my head, and suddenly, I felt drowsy. I didn't wait any longer, and I let sleep take over me.

I stirred from my sleep to the sound of my sheets rustling, and my body being moved from my position. I was still half asleep, and groaned in protest as I felt coldness all surrounding me; from my cheeks and all the way down to my hips. I leaned into the familiar feeling, and sighed in content. Somewhere in the room, I heard a soft chuckle, and that's when I abruptly opened my eyes. I looked down at myself and saw my bare skin; the rest of my clothes were lying on the floor.

Turning my head slowly to the side and saw Jasper leaning over me with a smile gracing his lips. His hair was disheveled from the wind, and stuck out in different directions. I refrained myself from reaching out to run my hands between the strands and in lieu covered my intimate area with my hands. But I knew it was no use; he already saw _all_ of me.

"What're you doing in here?" I asked as I sat up.

"You were calling for me… for us." Jasper said as he gently pushed me back so that I was lying on my bed again. He hovered above me, his honey eyes peering into my soul.

"What do you mean?" Confusion laced my voice, and I titled my head to the side.

He leaned in much closer, and brushed my jaw with the back of his knuckles. "Subconsciously, you were calling out to us because we were away from you. It was causing you both physical and emotional pain." He stopped talking and placed his lips against my own for a mere second before continuing, "Edward and I felt it, me particularly, so I came here as soon as I could. Edward though, was hunting and will be here eventually."

What he explained to me made sense; I was calling out to them in my sleep. My only guess why I dreamt of them is because I was yearning for them without even knowing it. On the ride home, I had felt a pain tugging my heart to go back to them, to be by their side. I didn't notice before until now.

"What's happening to me?"

Jasper didn't respond to my query. He peeled his shirt off teasingly, flashing me his muscled stomach. My eyes widened as he threw his shirt lethargically onto the floor, and my heart beat frantically against my chest. For a moment I was frightened of what was to come. I knew he said I'd be ready when I was on the highest peak of my heat but I didn't expect it to be so soon! Hell, I wasn't ready to lose my V card to him or to Edward, _yet_.

Jasper walked away from me to make sure my door was locked then in a flash, came back to my bed. I sat on my knees, drawing the covers around me. My eyes followed his hands that dipped down to his pants, and undo the button. Before he had a chance to unfasten the zipper, I interrupted him.

"What-What're you doing, Jasper?"

Once more, he didn't acknowledge my question, but angled his head to the side. His nostrils flared, and he breathed deeply, taking in my scent. We stared silently at each other, not one of us making a move. My eyes wandered over his body, taking in the muscularity of his body. His arms were thin but it bulged with lean muscles as did his legs that were covered by his jeans. His abs was perfect and screamed for me to touch them.

As if in a trance, I crawled over to Jasper, and reached forward to run my hands on his broad chest. The minute my hands made contact, my fingertips felt curved lines that littered his porcelain skin, and I shivered at the feeling of it. The lines were rigid, and tough despite how smooth his body was. I took a closer look, and to my surprise, the curved lines were in fact bite marks. Bites that only his kind could create.

I found myself tracing the scars over his chest, he inhaled a deep breath, and he shuddered at the feeling of my fingers. One of his arms shot forward and grasped my hips in a firm hold.

"How did you get these?" I outlined a scar that was close to his throat and brought my lips against it.

He exhaled unsteadily before answering me, "War." His voice was hoarse, and his eyes darkened as he remembered the memories it brought him. His hand tightened its hold on my hip and I winced at the pain.

"Jasper, you're hurting me."

A second later, he loosened his grip and hugged me closely to him. I leaned backwards, pulling him with me; his frigid body lay in the middle of my legs. I shuddered contently, loving the sensation that his body's making me feel. He moves his hand from his sides and placed it on my hair. Jasper made no move to kiss me but held me close as I breathed in his delicious scent. Odd, I thought. He no longer had a sickly sweet smell that burned my nose or the smell of death that surrounded him and the other vampires. I sniffed his neck once more. Now he smelled of… fresh strawberries, and chocolates, which were one of my favorite combinations. Instantaneously, my mouth salivated.

"Why do you smell different now?" I inhaled for a second time.

He chuckled lightly, causing his chest to vibrate. "That's because you belong to us, just as we belong to you. Your wolf chose us to be your mate, and the reason why we smell different to you, vice versa, is because of the Imprint. It changed so you can love us more Jacob, more than you already do right now." Jasper said in a low voice, it was mesmerizing how he said my name.

To understand that not only did I choose them, they chose me as well. They were mine as I was theirs. I smiled fondly at him as he leaned forward to connect our lips together. We both moaned at the contact, and the taste of him was driving me up a wall. I broke the kiss after a few seconds to catch my breath. Between my legs, I could feel how excited he was, and that got me keen also.

"Does this mean I'm ready?" I queried, staring into his eyes. They turned into a white golden shade, not the topaz that I was used to seeing.

He smirked devilishly as he glanced down at me, "No, not yet."

He drew me beside him, and we lay in my bed holding each other close; our bodies in a tangle of limbs. I knew Jasper could my heat beat irregularly when his hand inched closer to my hip. His icy touch felt like ecstasy against my heated skin; it gave me goose bumps wherever he caressed my skin.

"What am I going to tell my pack?" I broke the silence after laying there for nearly an hour. We didn't speak for a while, both of us just enjoying the company of each other.

"My, my Jacob. You sure have plenty of questions for me today, huh? We'll worry about that when it's time." He tenderly placed a kiss at the top of my head, and I closed my eyes. For the second time today, I fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

TBC

Hey y'all thanks so much for the awesome reviews and the following alerts. I wasn't sure if I was going to repost this story cause it is one of my first ones I've ever really started but then I was getting emails asking where it was and when it'll be back. So I'm gonna finish it.

-E


End file.
